


Sunset Promise

by Midnight_Crystal



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Asthma, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Coming Out, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, First Kiss, Fluff, Forests, Friends to Lovers, Gay Richie Tozier, Kissing, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Short & Sweet, Soft Richie Tozier, Summer, Sunsets, Sweet, The Clubhouse (IT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Crystal/pseuds/Midnight_Crystal
Summary: Richie and Eddie spend a summer afternoon together in the clubhouse while the others are out. Everything goes as usual until Richie asks if he could try something...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Sunset Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayIsHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayIsHere/gifts).



> Hello Everyone!  
> This is my first Reddie fanfic. It's short, sweet and fluffy.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a terribly warm summer afternoon, most of the Losers' Club members were hanging out by the lake, except Richie and Eddie who were spending their time reading comics in the clubhouse. The temperature wasn't that bad, after all, they were underground. They were laying in the hammock, reading in complete silence. Suddenly Eddie heard Richie's comic falling on the ground, the next moment Richie was on top of him, hitting his own comic to the ground as well. 

\- Hey! What are y-

\- Can I try something? 

\- Huh? What do you mean?

Richie didn't even bother answering the question, as he carefully pressed his lips against Eddie's. It barely lasted for a moment, then Richie jumped off the hammock to pick up the dropped books, while Eddie froze in place, his cheeks growing red. 

\- Thanks.

\- W-Why did you do... that?

\- I just wanted to try it out.

\- But aren't you supposed to do those things with... a girl?

\- Yeah righ- I-I mean yeah, but I figured I'd just try...

\- Huh?

\- Whatever... Just forget about it. 

\- How could I just forget when-

\- When what???

\- Uhh... No- I- It doesn't matter. I'm going now. Bye.

\- Wha- Wait! Wait!

Richie caught Eddie's wrist just before he could start climbing up. As he turns his head back, Richie can't quite decide what his expression means, but his thoughts get interrupted by a question.

\- What now?

\- It's just... We could try it again... if you want...

\- ...

\- Uhh... Tell me if you want to stop okay?

Eddie didn't say anything, but when he saw Richie's face getting closer he unintentionally shut his eyes. This time it was more like a real kiss, with lips purposefully touching, and Richie's hands slowly meeting around Eddie's waist. 

This time Eddie pulled away first, with his whole face red and gasping for air. When Richie realized Eddie still couldn't breathe properly after a long minute, he pulled out the inhaler from his pocket, put it in Eddie's mouth, then pressed it down easily with practiced moves. 

After a couple of moments passed, and Eddie was breathing normally again, Richie gathered all his courage to ask a question he was afraid to hear the answer to.

\- Umm... Eds... Would you hate me if-... if I told you that I... that I like you?

The last four words were so quiet they were barely a whisper, and for a second Richie thought Eddie didn't hear them but based on the astonished expression on his face, he didn't just hear the confession, he understood it as well. Richie was panicking inside. He may just completely fucked up his greatest friendship, just because of a moment of recklessness. But he didn't want to lose Eddie. Especially not because of some stupid confession. Even if they could only be together in his dreams for the rest of his life, he'd still rather have him as his best friend than a stranger. 

\- I- I'm sorry... You probably think I'm... disgusting now, right? I understand how unexpected this must be... I was just umm... I don't know... I- It must be because of the kiss... yeah! It will probably go away tomorrow, so please don't hate me... Really, I promi-

\- Shut your mouth already! I didn't say anything, did I? A-and don't call me Eds!

\- So... you don't hate me?

\- Ahh... Why would I hate you? 

\- Ohh... Yeah, you're right! It will go away tomorrow anyway, so you should just forget it.

\- We both know that's a lie, Richie...

\- Ah- No, I... I mean...

\- I didn't hate it, okay? I didn't hate the... k-kiss... O-or what you said, so...

\- You mean we can... continue?

\- I- If you really want to...

\- I do. But umm...

\- What?

\- If I ask you really nicely, umm... could you s-start it this time?

\- Wha- Why? You want to do it so bad, then you start it!

\- So you don't want to? Then I don't want to force you. Let's just continue reading.

As Richie turned around to go back to their previous place, Eddie let out an annoyed sigh, then he caught the other's shoulders to turn him back. His eyes met Richie's surprised gaze through his thick glasses as he clumsily pressed his lips against Richie's. He was about to pull away from the light peck he managed, but Richie's arms found their way around his waist again, and his instinctively wrapped around the taller's neck.

This time he felt Richie's tongue against his lower lip, encouraging him to open his mouth. After a few tries, he finally let his lips spread just a little, letting Richie explore his mouth.

For the first time in his life, Eddie felt safe. Safe from everyone and everything, in the arms of the only person he fully trusted in the whole world. 

Several long minutes passed when they both felt satisfied enough to pull away. Richie's hands were still slightly above Eddie's signature red shorts and Eddie's arms around his neck, as he let his head rest on Richie's shoulder. They were standing there in silence for a few minutes to let their empty lungs fill with air again. 

\- Umm... Richie... we should go home already... It's probably late... You know my mom will kill me if I'm late.

\- Yeah... You're right...

\- Ohh, come on! You don't have to sound so sad!

\- Does that mean we can... do "this" again? 

\- I- I guess... B-But not in front of the others! 

\- Promise?

\- Fine... I promise. 

\- I love you Eds.

\- Wha-??? D- Don't say such a thing out loud!!!

\- Then what if I whisper? 

\- Ha ha ha. Very funny.

Richie only gave a bright smile in response, before climbing up the ladder after Eddie. When they got to the surface, the sun was already setting, so they quickened their steps towards the road. When there were only a few rows of trees separating them from the streets, Richie looked around, then quickly pressed a soft kiss onto Eddie's lips. 

\- I love you Eds!

He saw Eddie's cheeks turn pink before he ran to hop on his bike, and started pedaling towards his house. He looked back to see Eddie getting on his own bike, with his face still flustered. Everything felt like a dream, lit by the last rays of the setting sun, as they raced towards their houses. Before Richie made a turn, he looked back once again.

\- See you tomorrow!

\- Yeah, see you, Richie!


End file.
